


Snap

by Themidnightraven091796



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crazy Sam Winchester, Evil Sam Winchester, F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themidnightraven091796/pseuds/Themidnightraven091796
Summary: It's easy to forget the boys are killers. Yes they hunt monsters..save the day.. but that isnt all. They have both been pushed to their limits. Sam, as loving and sweet as he is, has potential for great darkness. What if he snapped? What if he went through something far too traumatizing?





	Snap

Sam held you in his arms, trembling , trying to hold himself together. You both lie in bed under the comforter to keep Sam from freezing. All the warmth was being drained from him as he slowly sank into a hole you feared he wouldn't climb out of.  
When he had come home, he was covered in blood and dirt. His face was battered and a metal fence spike was still in his hand, clearly used as a weapon. Sam wouldn't talk. You had no clue what had happened, but in your heart you knew it had to do with Dean.  
Dean Winchester was Sam's whole world. You knew that if Sam was in this state, that he had lost all hope of ever getting him back. You wrap your leg around his waist and slowly free one hand from his vice like grip around you. You brush his long hair from his eyes and stare into them. His eyes are cold, emotionless,dead even.  
"Sam, baby, you need to talk to me." You cup his cheek in your hand and kiss his forehead softly.  
"I- Dea- He's," his voice cracks," the world is ending. I fought as hard as I could but they're gone. Dean, Cas, they didn't make it out. Chuck...God is destoying it all."

Chills run down your spine and Sam pulls you closer. You think of your family in California that have no idea what is coming.  
"Sam I have to go. My family needs me."  
"No."  
"I have to. If this is really it I need to be with them."  
"You're leaving me?"  
You look away and take a deep breath. You knew he wouldn't let you go on your own, but he was in no state to travel.  
"Don't say it like that. You know I love you."  
"You can't leave ," Sam growls. His eyes have become intense and grow darker by the second. His grip gets uncomfortably tight.  
"Sam you're hurting me ."  
A cruel, wicked smile spreads across his face. He moved on top of you, pinning you down .  
"And what makes you think I care?"  
" Sam this isn't you, stop it!"  
His pupils slowly dilate until his iris is no longer visible. He laughs and pulls your hunting knife out from under your pillow.  
"Tell me little girl, are you scared?"  
You whimper and struggle against him , but you know it's no use. As Sam blinks you see his eyes go black, demon black. The powers you once feared were just under the surface had emerged.  
What seems like another life ago, Ruby had told him he had never needed the demon blood to use his hell given power. She was right. All he needed was a push.  
" Yes Sam, I am scared. This isn't you. "  
Sam releases the knife and it floats above you, a mere fraction of an inch from your face. With a hand now free, Sam trails his hand down your body and into your loose fitting pajama shorts.  
"Does this excite you? I think it does."  
His hand slips into your panties and he isn't disappointed. You shamefully find yourself aroused and bite your lip to fight back a moan as he teases you.  
"I won't let anyone hurt my girl," he says as he kisses your neck.  
Your breath is ragid as you fight the urges. This is wrong, you tell yourself. Sam needs help. However, it seems he still cares for you. He may be loosing himself, but there is a glimmer of hope it won't be forever.  
You give into his teasing hands amd sloppy kisses. You let your body relax as he slips his large hand around your neck and lightly squeezes.  
Gasping for air, you smile."It's okay baby. I'm here for you. "  
Sam's sinister grin widens and he laughs to himself. His grip around your neck tightens. As you begin to see spots in the corners of your eyes, you wonder how far gone he is.  
Can you bring him back from the edge?  
He slides off your bottoms and you start to feel faint.  
" Don't worry little girl, I won't kill you. Just be a good girl and stay quiet."  
Sam lets go of your throat and you gasp for air.  
" I love you."  
"Shut up."  
"Sam I love you."  
" I don't care! Shut up!"  
Sam slaps you across the face. If this was the worst you had to endure from him it would be okay.  
" You say those words again and I swear to god I'll kill you."  
You choose your next words very carefully.  
" What is the plan? Are we running? Is there a safe place to go?"  
" Don't you worry about that. I'll take care of us one way or another,but I have a feeling hell has a vacancy."


End file.
